Dragon Release Timeline
Dragons arranged by release date. 2012 28 dragons were discovered in 2012. Original Breeds Tuxedo Dragon, Cow Amphiptere Dragon, Bastet Dragon March, 2012 22nd: False-Headed Wyrm 23rd: Sundown Dragon 25th: Aqua Dragon 26th: Dragonfly Dragon 29th: Marsupial Springer Dragon 31st: Pollen Pygmy April, 2012 9th: Sun-Up Dragon 11th: Cake Dragon May, 2012 3rd: Main Coon Dragon 26th: Red Velvet Pygmy 27th: Nemesis Dragon June, 2012 10th: Periwinkle Dragon 28th: Canvas Glider & Shadow Dragon July, 2012 22nd: Undine Amphithere August, 2012 9th: Glowyrm Pygmy 12th: Opalescent Dragon (Donation) September, 2012 9th: Azure Assault 11th: Liberty Dragon (9/11 Dragon (2012)) 29th: Glory Storm Dragon October, 2012 28th: Corpse Dragon (Halloween (2012)) November, 2012 2nd: Lotus Dragon 18th: Grace Giver Dragon (Thanksgiving (2012)) December, 2012 17th: Jingle Bell Dragon (Christmas (2012)) 28th: Frosted Holly Dragon 2013 71 dragons were discovered in 2013. January, 2013 1st: Fireworks Lindwyrm (New Year's) 2nd: Comet Breaker Amphithere, Galaxy Diver Lindwyrm and Starweaver Dragon 17th: Twilight Dragon 28th: Salamandrake 29th: Zulin Dragon February, 2013 6th: Yinyang Lindwyrm (Donation) 14th: Sertsa Dragon (Valentines (2013)) 15th: Loveletter Dragon (Valentines (2013)) 24th: Supernova Dragon 27th: Stagnum Hydra and Ilio Dragon March, 2013 1st: Sulfur Dragon 8th: Ocean Serpent and Phoenix Dragon 12th: Prismatic Dragon (Donation) 17th: Tadh Dragon and Seamair la Augury (St. Patrick's Day (2013)) 18th: Bronze Dragon, Silver Dragon and Gold Dragon 20th: Siberian Dragon April, 2013 1st: Easter Lily Dragon (Easter (2013)) 4th: Alayi Oceane (Donation) 7th: Meteor Dwarf released in secret. 13th: Solar Emperor and Lunar Empress May, 2013 1st: Celebration Dragon (Tale's Anniversary) 7th: Apis Eastern Dragon 12th: Limewing Pygmy, Lilac Pygmy and Dwarf Lady Dragon (Mother's Day part I) 14th: Heartsease Dragon, Carnation Dragon, Speckled Pupworm and Dwarf Alstroemeria Dragon (Mother's Day part II) 22nd: Flutures 24th: Dracicorn (Donation) 26th: Furnace Drake June, 2013 3rd: Iliya Dragon, Mystery Dragon 15th: Typheret Dragon 21st: Horai Dragon (Donation) & Quicksilver Lindwyrm 30th: Keystone Dragon July, 2013 4th: Freespirit Dragon (Independence Day (2013)) 6th: Philosophia Dragon 22nd: Swallowtail Fluture released in secret. 24th: Tanis Wyvern & Painted Thorn Back 28th: Lightfire Dancer Pygmy (Festival of Lights (2013)) August, 2013 18th: Adversary Dragon (Donation), Dwarf Hinoari Dragon 30th: Toxidermis Dragon September, 2013 3rd: Globe Dragon (Donation) 4th: Crystal Dragon (Donation), Donation Dragon (Donation) 6th: Blazing Wyvern 13th: Shenlong Dragon and Tianlong Dragon October, 2013 20th: Quetzal Dragon 23rd: Tri-Colored Dragon 27th: Honey Maize Dragon and Deatheater Dragon (Halloween (2013)) November, 2013 15th: Boundary Dragon 26th: Maple Cervus (Thanksgiving 2013) December, 2013 6th: Sakura Eastern 7th: Herald of the El'durath (Quest) 13th: Conquest Dragon (Donation) 14th: Krystos Dragon (Winter 2013) 21st: Snowbell Dragon (Christmas 2013) 2014 January, 2014 9th January, 2014: Cibola Dragon (Donation) 11th January, 2014: Savannesque Forerunner (100th breed) February, 2014 1st February, 2014: Alt potions for Carnation Dragon 14th February, 2014: Chocolate Creme (Valentine's Day 2014) 21st February, 2014: Crow Dragon (Donation) March, 2014 6th March, 2014: Raga Dragon 16th March, 2014: Seachain Dragon (Donation) 17th March, 2014: Celtic Dragon 21st March, 2014: Raptordragon 31st March, 2014: Painted Darter Pygmy April, 2014 10th April, 2014: War Dragon (Donation) 16th April, 2014: Easter series of Nemesis (Donation) 19th April, 2014: Lepus Dragon May, 2014 2nd May, 2014: Tethys Dragon 8th May, 2014: Foxfire Dragon (Donation) 11th May, 2014: Rose Dragon 12th May, 2014: Nemesis Silvfox (Donation) 15th May, 2014: Alicorn (Donation), Pink Nemesis Silvfox (Donation), Coffee Dragon 16th May, 2014: Rainbow Silvfox (Donation) 29th May, 2014: Spring Silvfox (Donation) June, 2014 5th June, 2014: Aurora Dragon 15th June, 2014: Eventide Silvfox (Donation) 16th June, 2014: Glowtail Dragon released in secret. 28th June, 2014: Summer Silvfox 29th June, 2014: Staccato Dragon July, 2014 4th July, 2014: Aerym Dragon 10th July, 2014: Twilight Silvfox, Leviathan Dragon (Donation), Famine Dragon (Donation) 18th July, 2014: Black-Collared Wyvern August, 2014 3rd August, 2014: Aurora Drake 13th August, 2014: Forest Scalecat September, 2014 6th September, 2014: Souleater 11th September, 2014: Hellhound (Donation) October, 2014 3rd October, 2014: Spectral Dragon 11th October, 2014: Bat Dragon (Donation) November, 2014 2nd November, 2014 Lich Dragon (Halloween 2014) December, 2014 28th November, 2014 Highlands Dragon (Winter 2014) 2015 January, 2015 28th January, 2015 Selyanth (Donation Dragon) 29th January, 2015 Silvdragons 30th January, 2015 Winter Silvfox February, 2015 8th February, 2015 Goldbacked Dragon 14th February, 2015 Plume Drake Category:Site Information